


The calm before the storm

by Emoslytherin04



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Janus doesn’t know how to love virgil, M/M, Manipulation, RIP the ramen, Suicidal Thoughts, patton loving everyone, roman is an asshole at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Summary: Virgil finally gets away from deceit, and it drives the snake crazy. So, he turns to the one person who knows Virgil best to get him back, but what happens when he starts to fall for that person instead?
Relationships: Moceit, Prinxiety, Virgil x Roman, patton x janus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The calm before the storm

Patton hummed as he scrubbed the dishes, smiling as usual. His grin grew when he heard the door open, signifying his young, dark child's return.  
"Virgil!" He cried, turning around with a grin "how-" he stopped when he saw Virgil's red face, smeared makeup and pinched lips.   
"I'm going to my room, Dad" he said quickly, then rushed through the mind palace to his room. Patton stared after his son, a look of concern on his face.  
"O-Okay, kiddo, tell me if you need anything!" Patton said, forcing enthusiasm to cover the concern he knew Virgil despised. It was then that Thomas summoned him.  
"Ah! There he is!" Roman said from his corner, smiling in satisfaction.  
"Uh... Yeah. Here I am...!" Patton said, faking a smile, and trying to hide his concern.  
"Hey Patton, you okay?" Thomas asked the concerned blonde. He was wearing his Steven Universe shirt, and the camera was set up to take a video. Patton noted that the camera was on and grinned.  
"Surety thing Kiddo! You washed that shirt, right?" Patton grinned. "Keeping up with yourself and your hygiene is a big part of-"  
"Don't say it!" Thomas cried, despair on his face.  
"what? Adultery?" Patton said, making Thomas face palm and Roman cry out in frustration.  
"actually, that is the focus of our current conversation" Logan stated, calming down the others. Patton turned to the male and tried not to focus on his sad, dark, child, who probably was emotional and needed Patton Cookies...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton disappeared as soon as the video was over.   
"Well... That was unusual" Roman remarked.  
"Yes, oftentimes, we do not stay after the video is completed. We go out before so that Thomas can do his outro." Logan replied calmly, arms crossed as usual.  
"No..." Roman said, shaking his head "That's not it."  
"Oh. Perhaps the fact that Morality left as soon as possible?" Roman still looked a little puzzled but replied  
"I think so, yes" Logan seemed to continue without hearing the redhead who represented Thomas's creativity.  
"No?" He stated, thinking "Is it the fact that Anxiety isn't here?"   
Roman turned to him, "I said yes, but now that you say it, that also seems it."   
Thomas looked uncomfortably towards where two usual aspects of his personality often stood, but now were deserted. "Maybe Anxiety is just reapplying eyeshadow? he supplied to the conversation. "We didn't technically summon him... And I wasn't feeling all that anxious, after all. So, you know, maybe Virge is just having a sick day"   
Logan shook his head "we don't take 'sick days', Thomas. We're your personality." he stated matter-of-factly. "And, it doesn't explain why Patton isn't here,." Thomas looked at the place where Morality usually stood.  
"Well, teach, can you please tell us what is happening then?" Roman said, ever the dramatic.  
Logan shook his head. "I truly have no idea..."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil laid upon his bed, swiping angrily through his camera roll. Every picture of him, yet another knife in his already bleeding heart. That thought brought tears to his eyes as he thought about their first date, when he had brought Virgil one of his favorite flowers, purple bleeding hearts. Virgil jumped under his Jack skellington blanket as someone rapped lightly on the door.   
"Hey, bud." Patton said, sounding extremely concerned about the purple haired male. "I brought you cookies... Raisin oatmeal cookies" This brought a small smile to Virgil's face, and he stood.   
"Gimme a second, I'll be right there" Virgil said, picking up a few stuffed animals and then opened the door. There stood Patton, holding a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.   
"Are you OK?" Patton asked once they had sat down on Virgil's neat bed. Virgil sighed, and looked down at his socks.   
"no… I'm not." Virgil replied, hair covering his eyes. Patton looked at him with concern.  
"Did he do something to you?" Pattern asked. Virgil shook his head.   
"No, this time it was me who did something to him." the purple haired male said softly.   
"You can talk to me kiddo." Patton said, attempting to reassure the boy, but at a loss for words. Virgil seemed to fold in on himself. His voice broke as he explained to Patton why he seemed so upset  
"I… I dumped- I dumped Deceit."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Deceit angrily paced his room, thinking of Virgil  
"I hate this..." He muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, his black hat laying long forgotten upon his bed. He had always been the one in control, able to make Virgil feel however he wished. But now...  
That was another story, this time, Virgil was in control. He was the one making Deceit feel things that weren't wanted. Now, Deceit was hiding in his room. hiding! If remus weren’t out with… a friend, he’d have made deceit a laughingstock. As much Deceit claimed to Remus that it was all just a ploy to F with Anxiety's feelings, Deceit had to admit that he did feel... Something for the purple haired facet of Thomas's personality. Deceit had always noticed how much Virgil actually cared about the often oblivious man- who everyone often referred to as a 'boy', because it was hard to imagine him being a man. These thoughts trailed off in Deceit's head as his phone pinged on his nightstand. He lunged for the phone, hope blossoming in his chest, then ridiculed himself for being so weak. His hopes died as he realized, while, yes, the text was indeed from his multiple-time-ex, Virgil, it was not an apology text, but instead further proof that maybe Virgil truly was moving on already.  
Virge❤️~ hey are you able to grab your stuff tomorrow? or I can drop a box of it all off at your room   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil stared worriedly at Patton as the latter typed away on his phone,  
"You better not be sending a post-breakup 'I made a mistake' text." He muttered furiously as the older grinned.   
"Of course not, kiddo." He brushed his dirty blonde hair away from his face. "Aaaand done." The brunette grinned and handed the phone back, Virge snatching it and looking extremely panicked.  
"What the hell?" He exclaimed, staring at the screen as his ex-boyfriend began typing a reply.  
🐍snaxey 🙃~ Of course! ;) Whatever floats your boat stormcloud, just let me know!  
Virgil stared at the phone, seemingly caught in a daze, no doubt flashing back to the many good memories of his relationship, and dumbstruck by how easily it had seemed to have been wiped away. Patton opened his mouth to speak, but no words were formed, as he watched his child let out a painful yell and chuck his phone at the wall.   
"That f***ing a**hole!" Virgil screamed at the small dent in the plaster that his phone had left. "I gave him everything, Pat." Virgil cried, tears growing in his angry and sorrowful eyes. Patton just put his arm around his dark, strange son, and held him.   
"I know... I know" was all Patton could manage, even after these years of consoling, he rarely had heard of Virgil acting this way... let alone seeing it in action.   
"He says he loves me, and then dumps me again and again," Virgil said into his arms, which were wrapped around his knees as he curled into a ball on his purple comforter. "And yet, when I finally put a stop to it by cutting it off myself, i feel bad, I'm the one crying. SOBBING. While he's all fu**ing happy 'whatever floats your boat!' I gave him my everything..." Virgil sobbed, shoulders heaving as he shook with the millions of emotions that smothered him. His cries made Patton want to cry, for, as Thomas's 'heart', he was the center for all of Thomas's feelings, whether joyous or heartbreaking. Therefore, he had gone through what Virgil had, to some extent.  
"Everything... Gods I was such an idiot" Virgil cried some more, leaning against Patton, who only held him tighter, rocking Virge slightly and resting his cheek upon the fabric of Virgil's pulled-up hood.   
"I know you can't tell now, but everything's going to turn out alright in the end. I sent that text to do two things." Patton murmured to Anxiety. "One, to send the message that you were done, and that lowered his chances of trying to get you back. And two, the sooner his stuff is gone, the sooner you'll stop thinking about him, in the present tense, that is. I love you Virge, and I know this sucks, but I'm here for you"  
"Thanks, I...love you too"


End file.
